


Day 12: Royalty

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, He's a slimy person, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Emilie, from the Guardian Kingdom, has come to visit Gabriel Agreste. They do not exactly see eye to eye.





	Day 12: Royalty

“Well excuse me your highness, I wasn’t aware that being a royal jerk made you a prince!”

“How dare you? My family has been the monarch of the Miraculous Kingdom for generations!”

The pair bickering in the hallway was, regrettably, nothing new. The neighboring kingdom’s princess had been a guest at the castle many a time, and Emilie was never very impressed. 

“I had hoped that on this visit you might have grown into your title- and I’m disappointed yet again,” she said, seething under the fiery gaze of the boy standing opposite her. “I’ll take my leave, you’re welcome to visit after you’ve found a personality trait that doesn’t immediately cause children to run from you.”

She bowed, sweeping her skirts so they knocked into the teen. He stumbled backwards, glaring as her golden blonde hair disappeared around a corner. 

“That girl has some nerve, coming into my castle- I swear- Nooroo!”

A short man stepped out from the hallway. His hair was white, standing out in stark contrast to the deep purple of his suit and eyes. 

“Yes, Prince Gabriel?”

“See that Princess Emilie is taken off of the approved guest list. Again.”

“Sir, I do not believe your parents will allow-”

“Try anyway!” He shouted, turning on his heel. The clicking of his raised shoes drowned out the small sigh that came from his advisor. He couldn’t believe the audacity of that woman. She was constantly getting on him for something. So what if he fired a few lowly guards? They failed to alert him that she was coming! Sure, he had fired the previous messenger for telling him she was coming, but that was an entire year ago.

He ran his hands through his hair. She thought so lowly of him, and he knew that he just continued to prove her opinion of him to be true. It wasn’t fair. His parents told him she was to be wed to him, and as children they had been fine. It wasn’t until he was 14, old enough to have his own advisor, that things began to go sour. 

The Guardian Kingdom had ruined her. At 14, she was allowed to begin training, and that was really where the problems began. She had ideas about how people should be treated, how things should be run, but never realized how inefficient they were. 

She never realized how easy it became to win, if you were willing to lose. She would be disgusted by that, he knew. She would tell him he didn’t get to decide what was lost from other people in order for his personal victory. But she just didn’t get it. She couldn’t see the way he could.

He sighed, sitting down at his desk. 

He would make her see.

**Author's Note:**

> This story 100% wrote itself idk what even happened. It's my first time ever writing something like this? It's my HC that Gabriel has always been a slimy and bad dude, so this story follows that.


End file.
